


Lion and Giraffe

by Litai123



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123
Summary: 狮子与长颈鹿





	Lion and Giraffe

一年一度新年门将派对又到了，今年守联包了一个小旅馆的餐厅和一层楼的房间。特尔施特根到达时看到了许多见过和没见过的门将，然后阿利松左手烤肉右手马黛茶把他叫过去，问马上要入赘阿尔坎塔拉家了，心情怎么样呀驸马爷。

“Ney又跟你瞎说什么了！”特尔施特根一听到关于自己的绯闻就会炸毛，接着西莱森和莱诺都凑过来了。特尔施特根这赛季表现不错，因此成为众多人的焦点也再正常不过，然而那个西甲真正的“焦点”在哪儿呢？他左右望了望，发现库尔图瓦拒绝了阿德里安的谈话邀请，有些摇晃地独自扶着墙往电梯口走去。

是不是喝醉了。虽然跟他不熟但特尔施特根竟有些担心，决定跟上去看看。

“Jasper，你们先聊，我有点事。”他拍了拍西莱森的肩，自己跑远了。虽然不知道发生了什么，老练的西莱森看了眼米尼奥莱和莱诺便指了指旁边的麻将桌：“来来来，我们来打麻将吧！”

 

特尔施特根追上了准备进电梯口的库尔图瓦：“你还好吗？”

库尔图瓦腿都快软了，还好特尔施特根主动架起了他的肩膀。“不太好……能把我送回房间吗？”

助人为乐的小狮子二话不说就把他扶进电梯。他不知道自己是怎么坚持到库尔图瓦房间的，因为房间的主人一直把头靠在他耳边吹气让他痒得直哆嗦。等他把库尔图瓦架进去时自己已经累得半死了，没想到比利时人慢吞吞地说了句：“等等……我想尿尿。”

特尔施特根叹了口气把他扶进浴室马桶前，还特地用两只手环着他的腰让他好腾出双手脱裤子。库尔图瓦脱了一半有些不好意思地看向他：“你、你能别看着我吗？”

“……”得得得，虽然天天在更衣室里跟一帮男人坦诚相见，但库尔图瓦的裸体他还真没见过。特尔施特根在心里骂了三字经还是把头扭开了。等了一分钟还没听见嘘嘘的声音，他开始后悔要帮库尔图瓦这件事，便不耐烦地喊：“快尿啊，你还想让我帮你把着啊？”

“我……我他妈尿不出来。”

特尔施特根转过头一看，这家伙居然勃起了。

而且居然这么大！

“我在想什么！？”特尔施特根摇了摇头开始思考这并不是普通的醉酒。极大的可能是他被人下药了。还好自己及时发现，不然后果不堪设想。

他把库尔图瓦扶到床上让他躺着，然后问道：“你现在确实没办法尿尿，能先自己打出来吗？”

“好热……”库尔图瓦答非所问，手开始胡乱把衣裤拽下来却没什么效果。特尔施特根意识到他连脑子都不清醒了，如果扔下他一个人在这里的话，也许第二天马卡报头条就会是皇家马德里门将因生殖器爆炸赛季报销之类的了。再想想看，门将应该是互相respect的，他也不想眼看死敌有困难却不帮一把，那样赛季真的会无聊许多。

——特尔施特根鬼使神差地握着库尔图瓦发烫的性器撸动起来。这根玩意真干净但又真吓人，是他非常少见的尺寸。库尔图瓦哼哼了两声，双手勾住他的脖子：“好热……帮我把衣服脱了……”

没想到他不讨厌自己的举动。特尔施特根也不知道为什么脸红了，照做之后把头埋在了库尔图瓦的胸口，感受着他滚烫的体温。他随后四处轻咬试图测试库尔图瓦敏感的地方都在哪，还得把高个子在他身上游走的手打掉，自己脱掉了全身的衣物。库尔图瓦在看到全裸的特尔施特根甚至舔了舔嘴唇，让后者觉得自己像是被他泡的妞，于是他报复般地摸到库尔图瓦的后庭探索了起来。

“唔！”在指尖触到敏感点的一瞬间库尔图瓦急促地叫了出来，但特尔施特根立刻咬着他的下半唇阻止他出声。库尔图瓦享受着他的吻技，同时自己的小穴因为药物影响变得湿润，不需要太多的润滑。特尔施特根不急不慢地用手指帮库尔图瓦按摩，让他在身下化成一滩泥完全任由摆布，而自己的性器却硬得蓄势待发。比利时门将呻吟着握住自己的根部，没弄几下就在手里喷出一阵阵的体液。

“好点了吗？”特尔施特根抽出手指抚摸库尔图瓦的额头，在对方摇头之后发现他的性器居然没半点塌下来的意思。“这药效是有多可怕……”特尔施特根吐槽了一句，但库尔图瓦爽完之后也要轮到他了——闷骚德国金牛座要让库尔图瓦知道，自己还没施展的花招多了去了。

特尔施特根戴好保险套，一进入库尔图瓦的身体就开始快速抽插。这跟刚才温柔的按摩形成反差，让比利时人兴奋得停不下叫唤。特尔施特根的脑子里只有性欲，在那几分钟里忘了在自己还没混西甲的时候库尔图瓦也曾是他崇拜的门将。那时候他就像其他小门将一样在直播里与库尔图瓦一起经历悲痛，然而经过岁月的磨炼特尔施特根也终于站上了与这个人一样的位置。

他放慢进出的速度，俯身咬住库尔图瓦的脖颈，就像一只狮子在狩猎长颈鹿时总会盯着它们的脖子作为攻击目标。库尔图瓦的喉结不是那么明显，某种程度让特尔施特根觉得他像个女孩。他把手搭在他胸口感受着起伏，让两个人的身躯贴在一起，直到他们都射了精。

库尔图瓦明显清醒多了。“Marc，抱歉。”他平躺在床上平复了很久，最终对特尔施特根说。

“没什么……”对方眯着眼睛笑了，“你的一生就是活在道歉里的吗？那样也太累了。”

 

“从刚刚开始你就一直在找什么？”派对结束后，莱诺问特拉普。

“我不小心把女朋友给的伟哥撒到酒里了，现在到处都找不到那杯在哪。但愿别被人喝了。”

“……”


End file.
